chronicles_of_lordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Araxamas Terimidias
'Araxamas Terimidias' Araxamas Terimidias was the reigning Lord of Fenris Isle before it's destruction in the Third War following a betrayal from within by the mage Thule Ravenclaw. During the Second War, Araxamas was the leading member of a secretive order of Knights, called the Order of Fenris. As the leader, the Knightlord, Araxamas was trained in various forms of combat and styles that are unique to the Knightlords and are techniques they had perfected and past down over the generations. Following the fall of Fenris Isle, he briefly joined the Scarlet Crusade as a Commander, but was forced to leave the organisation, after which he later assisted the Argent Dawn in repelling the Scourge in Tirisfal Glades. He briefly lived in Tyr's Hand in secret, before being forced out once more. and now lives in Stormwind. Biography 'Early Life' Araxamas was born 25 Years before the Orcs first stepped foot on the world of Azeroth. He was raised into the Terimidias family, the Lordship of Fenris Keep . Fenris Keep was situated on the Dawning Isles within Lordamere Lake , just south of modern day Undercity. Fenris Keep was one of Lordaeron's largest millitary establishments, It's garrison was charged with the Regional Defence of Tirisfal Glades and parts of Silverpine Forest, as well as watching and protecting Lordamere Lake from potential incursion from nearby Alterac or Gilneas. Established on the Isle, was Lordaeron's oldest order of knights, known as The Order of Fenris . This Order had operated on the Island under a Knightlord who was also the Lord of the Isle. When Araxamas was born, he was born a silent child, who did not cry, open his eyes, or move. His mother, Marthera (Marth), was a priestess, who pleaded to the Light for her son to wake up. He did not. After several days, Marth took the baby in the night, convinced she could still save the boy. She took him to the shores of Lordamere Lake, the water was still, and as reflective as a mirror as the stars danced overhead. She spent hours there, praying, begging, pleading, to whatever power would help. Until a robe figure with purple eyes emerged over the water. Her child would be healed, but only at the sacrifice of hers. As dawn broke, she placed the baby on the shore, and walked peacefully into the lake, not to be seen again. His father, Maelan, arrived, finding the crying baby on the shore. Maelan constantly conditioned the young child with harsh weather, starvation and grueling training excersises to prepare the boy to became the future Lord. It brought him pleasure to strain the child, the child who he believed had stolen his life long love from him, a child he had not wanted. Araxamas would be a squire to his father for the entirety of his childhood and teenage years, learning logistics, combat, tactics and endurance. Maelan's Knight's often regarded his training of his son to be too brutal at times, which on occasion caused Araxamas to flee to the safety of his grandfather's cabin on the Dawning Isles. His grandfather, Anthrion Terimidias told Araxamas of great stories, honorable Knights defending their people, stories of sacrifice, determination and honor. Anthrion believed Maelan had lost sight of the old traditions and values, and took it upon himself to train the boy in the old ways his son never could. As a squire, Araxamas made many of friends, chief among which were Xion Hearthem, Gregor Harvoc, and Michael Whitehall. Young Life By the time Araxamas was 18, 7 years before the First War, he was granted Knighthood. He spent his young years as a Knight-Captain, commanding a small squad of his fellow Knights, his friends, and riding all over central Lordaeron to meet his duties as a Fenris Knight. Battling Trolls, Bandits, Murlocs, Gnolls and often the harsh Alterac climate. While at home, at Fenris Isle, Araxamas trained, participated in the annual Fenris Tournaments, and was an active member in the Order's affairs. From strategy talks with his father, to social outings at the tavern with his fellow Knights. Once a year, Fenris Isle hosted a ball. It was an event for Central Lordaeron's nobility to gather on the beutiful isles, drink wine, socialise, and enjoy the high life. It was also traditionally, an oppertunity for the nobles to discuss their heirs and future marriages. Araxamas was quickly introduced to Baron Silverlaine from Silverpine, along with his neise, Louisea. Louisea and Araxamas quickly both agreed the Ball wasn't their thing, and they headed out to walk on beaches of the lake. Instead of dancing, drinking and bragging like others, they shared their experiences, life lessons and troubles. It was a quiet, calm, and beutiful evening, one which neither of them would ever forget. He would marry her at 27 years old, Year 3 ADP, one year before the start of the Second War... 'The Second War' When word of the Orcish Horde reached Lordaeron, Maelan Terimidias, The then Lord of Fenris Isle and leader of The Order, was invited by Archbishop Alonsus Faol to convert the Order into one of Paladins . Lordaeron's most skilled Knights, already a great weapon against the Orcs, could become a far greater power if they took up the powers of the Light, and form the base of the new Silver Hand. He initially refused, explaining the Order's strict obedience of the old traditions of Knighthood, the use of magic by knights was considered dishonorable and such things we're usually left to the Mages. Even healing was often refused by Knights unless the wound was permenant or life threatening. But Maelan eventually became to see the Paladin's way, being a true believer in the Light as many were. He became convinced that using the Light in this way was not dishonorable magic, but a blessing. He returned to Fenris Isle to share what he had learned, many agreed with Maelan but many did not. Araxamas was ashamed at his Father, who he saw as throwing away all the traditions that the Order had held for many generations. Unrest followed as countless arguments and fights errupted in the Order. Maelan was determined for the Knights to become Paladins, but Araxamas lead the opposition, deciding his only option was to duel his father for the right to become the Knightlord. He succeeded, taking the Archstrike, he declared Maelan and all those who would follow him to leave, exiled from the Isles. The Order of Fenris was now crippled with almost half the Order now gone. During the War, The majority of Fenris Isle's standing garrison was given to contribute to The Alliance of Lordaeron as had happened with all the millitary bases in the nation. Araxamas decided to send their best Knights to Hillsbrad to join the Alliance also, while the remainder stayed to continue their duty as watchers and protectors from bandits and other threats that may arise due to the weakened millitary state within the nation. While Araxamas was away, fighting, he heard the news that his first child, a daughter was born. He had agreed with Louisea before leaving that if she was a girl, she would be named Dawn. During the war, Knights however had one major weakness, They were not able to follow the Horde over the mountains of Loch Modan along with the rest of Turalyon's portion of the Alliance, due to the nature of the cliffs and ridges. Araxamas instead, had the cavalry ferried onto ships to Tyr's Hand, there they would regroup and stock up supplies so they could regroup with the main force later. Araxamas had been told the battles at Quel'Thalas had been brutal, The thick forrest and fire was no place for cavalry, and so he was fortunate to regroup with the army as they headed south to defend Capital City. The new supplies greatly contributed to the army's wellbeing, Along with Ballista carried over from Tyr's Hand and Hearthglen. The Horde's numbers proved to be their biggest advantage, but so many troops required supplies, lots of supplies. When the Alliance arrived at Capital City, Turalyon decided it was best for the Cavalry to target the supply convoys heading from Alterac. Later, Araxamas was disgusted to find out the Orcs had used Alterac to get to Capital City, and joined the assault on the mountain kingdom, pushing the Orcs back over many battles all the way to Blackrock Spire. Despite the valiant effort of the Fenris Knights, they were always outdone by the paladins . When the War ended, Araxamas and his Knights went to parade in Capital City along with the rest of the War-Honored men during the war, only to be turned away. The once widely known and feared Order of Fenris, was forgotten by the people who cheered on their saviours, the wielders of the Light, the Paladins . 'The Aftermath' Araxamas and his Knights we're keen to prove themselves after the humilation they had recieved after the war . He followed the King's orders and relentlesly hunted the remaining Orcs, placing them in the Internment Camps . Araxamas did not entirely agree with the camps, They we're expensive and the troops stationed at them we're mostly under-trained and quickly recruited peasants who had lost their homes during the War. He did not believe the camps were adequately built for the task, with the exception of Durnholde, the central camp, which was the only one to employ stone walls and gatehouses. Regardless, Araxamas set out to capture any orcs that remained and slay any that resisted. Apart from hunting Orcs, Araxamas had a huge task layed before him. Alterac was in ruin and chaos, it’s government and army overthrown and it’s towns and city ravaged by poverty and crime. To Araxamas, Alterac had always been this way, but this was now too extreme. Alterac was placed under Martial Law by Lordaeron, and Araxamas set out with his Knights to tackle the most feirce pockets of resistance. Redbridge Port was the main port used by Lordaeron to ferry in supplies and troops, and was commanded by Commander Andrew Ferrule. Araxamas and Ferrule would become closely acquainted, working together to put down the Alterac Resistances, the Bandit groups, Orcs, Ogres and other threats that lingered in the mountains. He and his Knights, eventually coming across a large group of Orcs near Strahnbrad . They requested the King's permission to assemble a larger force to deal with the problem but we're refused. Lord Uther along with Prince Arthas we're to lead the forces in the area along with a detatchment of the Silver Hand . A furious Araxamas returned to Fenris Isle, even the King appeared to have lost his confidence in the once noble and proud Knights. 'Peace' With the Second War ending in Year 7, and most orcs captured in Year 8. There was a peace in the lands of Lordaeron. A large force, The Alliance Expedition, had entered Outland through the Dark Portal to hunt down the remaining Orcish threat. Some Fenris Knights had gone with them, but Araxamas only allowed a handful to participate. Concerned the Knights would be better used at home. Araxamas's daugther, Dawn, would be 4 years old. During the eleven years of peace, Araxamas would utalise most of the time with his family. Raising two new sons, Ardan and Jaerrick. They would be born twins but not identical, and it would soon become apparent they had vastly different personalities. Ardan was the stronger of the brothers, but more impatient. He thought of tactics as a waste, and preferred brute strength, often bringing up how the Orcs used to fight. Araxamas always disapproved of his recklessness. Jaerrick was the smarter of the brothers. He studied hard, and well, but he lacked the endurance that a Knight would one day require. He often fainted on long hikes, failed obstacle courses and failed tests of endurance. Araxamas spent his time trying to bring the brothers together, finding they worked best when in a team. Each of their strengths was the others weakness, so he found teamwork made them an unstoppable duo. Unfortunately only one would be given the title of Knightlord, and so, they often bickered and competed among themselves. Dawn was mainly Louisea's buisness. She would be raised as a noblewoman, sheltered from the harsh reality of Knighthood. Although she seemed to despise the noble life, and when able, attempted to jump in and interrupt Jaerrick and Ardan's intense training sessions and classes. Araxamas noted she was not only smart, and capable of tactics and forward planning, but also could endure many of the tests that Jaerrick often failed. He of course, never sought to train her himself as he believed adamantly in the Knight's Code, which instructed a male-only policy. As the Third War began, Dawn would be 15. Ardan and Jaerrick would be 10. 'The Third War' When the distraught Commander Langston arrived in Capital City, speaking of Thrall and the Liberation of the Orcs, King Terenas and his council convened.. ''' The Plague in the North didn't concern Araxamas or his Knights at first. "Let the Paladins handle it" He'd tell people grudgingly, not interested in commiting his resources to the issue when it was clear the nobles in Capital City we're not interested in old Knights. Prince Arthas, as well as Jaina Proudmoore and later Lord Uther, we're tasked with investigating and dealing with the problem, and so Araxamas continued his watch over Central Lordaeron, fearful for the Orc's return, though it would never come to pass as they would flee to Kalimdor after a short skirmish in Hillsbrad. When he heard of the incident at Stratholme , and how Arthas had taken the fleet to Northrend. Araxamas became painfully aware of the severity of the situation. The Silver Hand was suspended and we're no longer capable of combating the Plague. Araxamas rallied his Knights and travelled North, determined to strike down the Undead. Many of his Knights had never encountered Undead before and the first few encounter's with the Undead were a nightmare come to life. The horses we're spooked at first, but quickly the Knights overwhelming strength and skill easily outmatched the swarm tactics of the Undead, "These are just frail Orcs, No muscle, not even brains" Araxamas said to his Knights, recalling the 'Strength in Numbers' tactics the Horde had used on them in years past. So they continued North. Town by Town, Village by Village he discovered there was little left to save. He figured the Paladins had left Eastweald (Eastern Plaguelands) after the suspension, but soon discovered that many towns we're over-run long before the incident at Stratholme, long before the Paladins even knew they we're suspended at all. He travelled to Tyr's Hand with his company, keen to resupply there, but also concerned for the Church-City, which had treated them so well in the Second War. When he arrived, The city was barely holding the gates from a sea of Undead. The Knight's cut through the ranks of the mindless creatures, creating a path for the defenders within, who charged out, and together the Undead we're slain. With Tyr's Hand now safe Araxamas returned to Capital City to inform the King of the horrid situation. When he arrived however, He noticed everyone had been preparing for the return of the Prince , and decided to wait until after the ceremony to give his address to the Chamber. When the City burned, the fires could be seen from Fenris Isle, Boats and boats of refugee's arriving to flee from the terror that Arthas had inflicted. On those boats, we're many of the Silver Hand, who had gathered in Capital City to witness the return of the Prince. Uther and Maelan carried the make-shift coffin of the King onto the isle. They arrived at the Gate and hesitated, The Paladins and refugees waited for it to open. "Should we let them in sir?" A footman requested to Araxamas multiple times as he looked down at them from atop the walls. After a minute he finally gave the order to let them in, Even with the Kingdom in jeoprady his hatred for the Paladins ran deeply. King Terenas's Cremation was held on the Isle and after many arguments, Uther and his Paladins left to confront Arthas in Andorhal believing the ashes would bait him out. Maelan and those Paladins who were once Knights in the old Order remained to defend Lordaeron's last Keep. '''The Fall of Fenris Isle It was no mistake Fenris Isle was the most fortified and most difficult place in all of Lordaeron to assault. The Scourge we're but a mindless mob of undead, and with Arthas invading Quel'Thalas, there was no huge invasion force that could challenge the Keep. The Dreadlords who remained to command the Scourge in the now Ruins of Capital City , decided to seek out other means of entry to the Island, whispering to a promising student and friend of Kel’Thuzad , Thule Ravenclaw. Thule had been assigned to the Isle by the Kirin Tor to oversee the evacuation of refugees to Dalaran. To achieve this, Araxamas had reluctantly taught Thule about the ancient tunnels under the keep, which had streched far into Tirisfal Glades, Silverpine and Alterac. It was these tunnels the Knights had used all the long to out manevour not only the Orcs, but Bandits and other enemies to the nation for generations. Thule gave this information to the Dreadlords who discovered the secret tunnel entries in Tirisfal and sent swarms of undead inside. In the dark hours of the morning the finest knights and paladins of Lordaeron fought the Undead who poured like water into the Keep from its various tunnel access points. Araxamas ordered the Isle evacuated but many died before they could even lift a blade, the vicious dreadlords had planned the attack in the cover of night while many in the keep slept. The Keep was no safe haven either, and Araxamas soon discovered his two sons dead in their chambers and couldn't find his wife or daughter. Araxamas was wrought with anger and concern but knew he had to lead what men he could to the docks. Once he arrived he realised they could never set sail before the Undead over-ran them. His father Maelan knew this also, imbuning himself with Holy Fire, striking at the Undead with all his might, His Paladins joining them as they sacrificed themselves to buy Araxamas and what remained of the Keep, time to flee. 'A Broken Order' Araxamas and his men sailed to Dalaran, hardly any of the Footmen had survived compared to the still sizeable group of Knights. There many had heard of Jaina's expedition west , and most of Araxamas's Knights broke off to join the venture and to also start new lives in the other Human nations. Some however chose to stay with Araxamas, who chose to travel to Andorhal and search for other survivors like them. What they found suprised them, A whole group of Survivors, The Scarlet Crusade, erecting the Tomb of Uther the Lightbringer. They travelled with the Scarlets to the Scarlet Monestary where Araxamas met the new Highlord of the Scarlet Crusade, Alexandros Mograine . Araxamas became the Knightlord of the Scarlet Crusade and was to lead several squads of elite, Scarlet Crusade Knights. He and Alexandos planned for hours on how they would Re-take Capital City, reclaim Lordaeron and purge the Undead. He put aside his hate for the Paladins, the Undead had broken their golden pride Araxamas had hated for so long, and for once he actually hated something else even more, The Undead. This didn't last long. The Dreadlord Balnazzar secretly brought down the Order from within, not wanting the Scarlet Crusade to become the effective fighting force it would be, He had Alexandros killed, betrayed by his son Renault. Araxamas would come next. Saidan , the caretaker leader after Alexandros's Death who was also Balnazzar in disguise. Instructed Araxamas and his Knight squads to purge the town of Ambermill in Silverpine. When they arrived however, they we're greeted by Kirin Tor Mages. When he returned with clean weapons to Saidan, he was accused of treason. Balnazzar maniuplated one of his Knights, Lorik to testify that the town had indeed been plagued, and Araxamas was shamed by the Crusade and sentenced to Death. The Scarlet Monestary was riveted by Alexandros's death, and many had begun fleeing to join the new Argent Dawn. Saidan needed to show such treachery would not be tolerated, and the famed Knightlord was that example. A temporary gallows was erected in front of the Crusader's Chapel and Saidan gave a grand speech on how the Crusade would become stronger than before. Then he gave the order. A fog swept over the Gallows, and Araxamas vanished. In the chaos, Araxamas's loyal knights fled the Monestary, later joining the Argent Dawn. Araxamas's whereabouts were a mystery, and despite many sweeps of the surrounding bushland, and the use of his demonic magics, Balnazzar could not find the Knightlord anywhere, and neither would anyone else. 'Recollection' Araxamas was saved by a mysterious entity, who called himself. Virgil . He explained that the Crusade was a damned order, and that Lordaeron's last hope rested in his palms. Virgil took Araxamas on a walk through Lordaeron. Past. Present. and Future. Finally, he knew what he needed to do. Araxamas would walk the Plaguelands alone, convinced that he must find his two sons and put their animated bodies to rest, This would be no easy task however, as they had been raised as Death Knights to serve Thule Ravenclaw himself. During this time he encountered the Kul'Tiran Sniper, Harriot Kendricks. Harriot had served the Kul'Tiras who we're spared the Scourge's onslaught yet didn't want to risk helping the rest of the Kingdoms. Harriot found he couldn't stand by and watch like the rest of the Tirans, and ventured to the Plaguelands alone to hunt Undead and help surivors to safety. Harriot agreed to help Araxamas find his sons and kill them. Araxamas soon learned that his skills weren't what they used to be, and saw the advantages of a rifle, and soon adopted his own. Harriot had been a sniper for many years, and he used what he had learned to train Araxamas to be quite the marksman. Araxamas knew these skills would be invalueable, and that against undead, close - quarters combat isn't as viable as it used to be. To return the favor, Araxamas taught Harriot some revered swordsman techniques, and together they set out for Fenris Isle. Using Araxamas's knowlege of Fenris Isle, the two marskmen tracked down the two Death Knights. First they weakened the pair with a volley of shots, then when the Death Knights charged, they joined the Death Knights in combat. The bullets we're designed to weaken and nullify the Death Knight's necrotic abilities, and they had done the job. Not only had Araxamas finally proven to be a compitent marksman, but Harriot too had shown he had taken Araxamas's training to heart. They successfully dispatched the pair of Death Knights, and painfully, Araxamas carried their corpses away. The corpses we're floated on rafts out into the lake, and burnt, sending the bodies to the bottom. Afterwards, Harriot and Araxamas went their seperate ways. Araxamas had now seen Fenris Isle for what it had become and set out to prepare for what needed to happen. Harriot decided to leave, venturing deep into the Eastern Plaguelands to continue his hunt. 'The Reformation' Araxamas would spend the next year in Venomweb Vale, helping those in need, from afar, with his trusty rifle. His trusted former captain Xion Hearthem would return from Theramore, joining the Argent Dawn. Xion wished to aid those in need, and set out for Venomweb Vale hoping to save a group of survivors from the Undead. In a final act of courage, Xion would hold back an undead horde as the survivors he had helped we're able to flee. He'd cut down Undead left and right, but more would take their place. Until only a hand full remained. Weakened and wounded beyond belief, Xion would collapse, the Undead staring down at him. It was at this momment bullets would hit the Undead from afar, and Araxamas would carry the unconcious Xion to his camp. Xion would heal his wounds at Araxamas's campsite, recollecting on past events, the pair shared stories of what had happened. When Xion was healthy enough to walk, they ventured out to return Xion to Honor's Retreat, the Argent Dawn base in Tirisfal Glades. There, Araxamas gave Xion the responsibility of sending out the letters which would summon all the Order of Fenris’s former members back to Tirisfal. Knights of Fenris would begin to arrive, starting with Maxer, Dunkin and Spikes from the Plaguelands. They were members of the Argent Dawn and gathered in Honor’s Retreat. However, the Retreat was attacked shortly after by the Death Knight, Maelan Terimidias who sought to capture the men. He would succeed in capturing Dunkin and Spikes but Maxer would avoid capture. The next Knight however would soon be discovered. Gregor Harvoc, a master spearman and close friend of Araxamas, would be discovered by Mira Skywalker and her squad. He had assumed possession of a powerful crystal said to have contained some of Frostmourne’s power. At his campsite, he gave the Crystal to Mira, before the site was discovered by Maelan and his Death Knights. Gregor would be captured, only minutes before Araxamas himself arrived, causing the Death Knights to flee. Araxamas however knew it was not yet time to come out of hiding. But after Mira almost died attempting to find him, Araxamas did finally reveal his camp to the Argents. From there, they set out for the Whispering Forest, which Virgil rumoured would be the location of new allies for their fight against the scourge. Araxamas however, contracted the plague on the way after a scuffle with more Death Knights. At the Whispering Forest, the group met with Calia Menethil and the undead Alonsus Faol who also introduced them to the Paladins of Tyr’s Guard. Calia revealed she also knew how to heal the plague. As the unconscious Araxamas healed, the group defended Calia’s cottage from Maelan’s assault. Xion, Mira and Ghor being extremely wounded in the wake of the battle. When Araxamas woke and learned of the battle, he was disgusted and appauled that so much suffering had been caused to others for his own mission. In a half healed, disorientated state, he left the cottage and headed for Abagail Shrine, where he knew his Knights would be waiting. By a stroke of luck, in the woods on the way to the Shrine, Araxamas would encounter his daughter, Dawn Terimidias who had arrived with Gregor days ago. Araxamas in his state, did not believe it was true, so he attempted to kill his daughter, aiming to put an end to the cruel ‘hallucination’ so he thought. In his state however, Dawn soundly disarmed and defeated him, before he realised the truth. Together they would arrive at Abagail Shrine, finding their Knight comrades had retaken it from the Scarlet Crusade. They restored the Shrine’s interior and made it their base of operations. The Shrine’s location and layout made it extremely difficult to assault, and the protective aura of the shrine offered a sense of peace to the old war veterans. 'Tirisfal' After some skirmishes with the Scourge and rescuing other Knights from the Scarlet Crusade, the Knights would set out for the Dawning Isles, keen to begin retaking their old home. They however, were eagerly followed by the Death Knights under Maelan as well as Dark Rangers of the Forsaken. Araxamas and Dawn were ambushed by Rangers, and about to be shot, before a woman clad in black leather saved them and killed the rangers. She was however, injured in the process. Araxamas and Dawn took her inside to their Manor which they had restored and claimed as their camp on the isles. Araxamas agreed once she was better she would be free to leave. However it did not take long for Araxamas to encounter Maelan. Knights and Death Knights fought vigorously. Eventually all the Death Knights were slain but Maelan, who continued to fight Araxamas. Maelan was on the verge of victory, before again, the lady in black leather intervened, but at the cost of being gravely injured. It was then Araxamas discovered the woman had been his wife, Louisea Terimidias. Enraged, Araxamas decended upon Maelan with fury, killing him in a show of force unlike anything his Knight comrades had seen. Maelan’s body was then burned to prevent him reanimating. Afterwards, they returned to Abagail Shrine for a time, dealing with the new leader of the Death Knights, Gregor Harvoc, and his comrades Spikes and Dunkin with even Xion Hearthem being among them. After a failed attack on the shrine, All the death knights were slain and burned with the exception of Xion who was able to break free of his scourge will-bind with the help of Virgil. With Gregor gone and nobody left to lead the remaining Death Knights, Thule Ravenclaw decided to take drastic measures and created his most powerful Death Knight yet, Anicus Terimidias, the first Knightlord. Anicus was unique in that he was reanimated as both Shade and Undead, making him extremely difficult to kill. He was also too strong to be bound by a will-bind, and joined Thule willingly, citing it to be the will of Lordaeron’s true king, Arthas Menethil. Anicus set about rebuilding the Scourge forces, recruiting Xion Hearthem once more, and planning his assault on the Knights and the Argent Dawn. He saw the conventional ‘ghostly’ tactics of Thule to be a hinderance, and instead focused on brute strength. He assaulted Honor’s Retreat but was unsuccessful. Araxamas appeared to be the only warrior who could match Anicus’s raw power and skill, and was able to force his retreat on several occasions. Araxamas and the Knights would return to the Dawning Isles, seeing the Scourge’s recent defeat at Honor’s Retreat boosted their morale and lead them to believe their forces had been severely reduced. However, they found Fenris Isle was still a mighty Scourge Stronghold, one which they would be unable to siege any time soon. Some Argents also tagged along, noteable being Karakk ‘Quickcoin’ Spannerbomb, who decided to steal Maelan’s signet ring from his cross. This summoned his restless ghost who emerged and combated the group of Argents, killing Karakk and wounding several others before the Paladin Dasmond Darwood could calm his spirit and return the ring to its rest. The chaos however proved to be Anicus’s perfect opportunity who emerged and gravely wounded Dawn Terimidias. Araxamas was broken by the incapacitation of his daughter. No longer having the will to continue his campaign on Fenris Isle, the Knights remained idle at the Terimidias Manor. Dawn herself went on a rather spiritual journey, as her unconscious spirit encountered spirits of Knights past, and learned of their stories. Dawn would come to awaken. With her return, Araxamas’s spirit rose, and he made a drastic change of plans. The Forsaken had not been idle in this time. Lady Sylvanas was enraged at the death of many of her rangers at the hands of Louisea Terimidias, and had come to the isles to pursue them. The Knights and Argents evacuated to Hillsbrad, with the exception of Louisea who was captured. 'The Volunteers' The Knights and Argents took refuge at the town of Hillsbrad Fields. It is there many locals volunteered to join Araxamas, citing him as their saviour from the Syndicate. Araxamas did not refuse this popularity and used it to his advantage, building a small army and spending weeks training them. He and his new captains agreed to end the troubles plaguing Hillsbrad, and in return they would march on Fenris Isle at his side. It was not an easy campaign however, The Argents of Gilneas emerged, and in stopping them, Araxamas was gravely wounded. Leadership was passed to Dawn, who continued his campaign against the Syndicate. They decided the best course of action would be to cut off the head of the snake, and head right for Alterac to slay the Syndicate command. Getting there however, would require passing Tarren Mill. The Siege of Tarren Mill was not an easy battle, the Forsaken lead by Varimathras were well armed and numbered. But Dawn, the Knights, their Volunteer Army, and the Stormwind 9th Batallion, were enough to break them with ease. The power of the Archstrike assured Dawn’s victory over Varimathras, and the town was captured. The 9th Batallion refused to continue on into the mountains. After some ghostly encounters, the Knight force marched up into Alterac, making short work of Ogres protecting the pass. Araxamas at this time was incapacitated and unconscious in a wagon, and constantly watched by his loyal wife Louisea. The Knights would split their forces, keen on assaulting both Strahnbrad and Redbridge simultaneously. Dawn lead the charge on Redbridge, and Criton on Strahnbrad. However, the Syndicate had forseen the siege and planned a cunning ambush. Andrew Ferrule had accompanied and helped the Knights thus far, keen to retake his beloved port town of Redbridge, but upon arrival, The syndicate sprung their trap, setting the town alight, and revealing their most fearsome warrior. Dandred, a Death Knight like those of the first generation, crafted by the Warlocks of the Argus Wake. No-one would stand In his path, until Araxamas awoke, and arrived. After a vicious duel, Araxamas slew the Knight by destroying his unholy Truncheon. The source of the first generation’s power. Redbridge was lost in flames. Aliden Perenolde’s manor was saved however, and after his arrest and capture by Alterac Loyalist forces, Araxamas made the manor a home for a few days as the men recovered, and were joined by Critons victorious forces from Strahnbrad. The Archmage, Rhonin would also show his hand, and after negotiating with Araxamas, the siege of Fenris Isle would soon begin. 'Retribution' Araxamas knew he would need a large force to assault Fenris Isle. So he knew he could count on the support of the Argents at Honor’s Retreat. Upon arrival however through Kirin Tor Portals, he found the Retreat under siege by Anicus’s forces. It appeared the wrath of Thule Ravenclaw had fallen upon Tirisfal. Mass amounts of Undead had swept the region, overtaking every position but the biggest strongholds. Honor’s Retreat was barely holding when Araxamas arrived and sent Anicus back, along with the arrival of the Crimson Legion lead by Dathrohan, and the appearance of a Holy Spirit named Amadicus. Argents, Scarlets, Kirin Tor and Fenris Knights. An Alliance to be reckoned with as the leaders Araxamas, Mira, Dathrohan, Eligor and Rhonin negotiated the plan to take Fenris Isle. Dathrohan was highly aggressive and mostly unwilling to cooperate. His history with Araxamas made him a bitter ally. Araxamas however built upon their shared interest to kill Thule, and swayed him with some force. The allied army emerged outside Fenris Isle via portals. Scourge ranks numbered in the hundreds or even thousands awaited them. Worse however was the ripple in space above the Isle, a connection to the Shadowlands which sent forth all manor of dark and light spirits, all combating one another. Thule’s endgame was simple, control the Shadowlands and you control Death itself. It needed to be stopped. The Allies suffered minimal casualties punching into Fenris Keep and securing it. The Scourge were a mighty force, but the Knights of Fenris were vengeful, and lusted for the retribution they had waited a decade to reap. Thule’s end would come indeed. Araxamas however had not joined the surface assault. But instead took to the tunnels below, leading a small group of Argents. In the tunnels they encountered the dark shade, Kay, who trapped them all in the Shadowlands for a time. Araxamas was placed in a ‘mirror world’ which appeared to be Old Lordaeron. With the help of the Argents however, he defeated Kay and escaped. The group then met with their old allies, Alonsus, Calia and the Paladin’s of Tyr’s Guard. Together they fought their way into the depths of Fenris Isle’s catacombs. Their allies decided to remain behind to free the prisoners of the Scourge as Araxamas and the Argents went up into the Isle, emerging just as the siege ended. It was decided only the strongest would enter the Keep. Araxamas lead the leading Argents and was accompanied by Dathrohan and Rhonin inside. They found themselves in the Shadowlands, and soon facing the spirits of their fallen relatives. A heated fight ensued, with Dathrohan revealing his true nature as the Dreadlord Balnazzar. Virgil, Beatrice and Kay fought above. Thule and Rhonin entered a bitter fight of magic on magic. Rhonin would defeat Thule with some help, and with his defeat he surrendered the power he has sapped from the Shadowlands. It was here the Dreadlord Balnazzar returned with his comrade Varimathras, revealing their end plan, to claim the power, and the Shadowlands for themselves. Virgil however also revealed his end hand. Revealing it had been he who had aided in creating the Scourge, he who had fabricated Thule’s rise to power, and the rise of the Scourge itself. He who had played the Argents, the Knights, and Araxamas from the very beginning, all for this moment, the humiliation and defeat of the Dreadlords and their master, Sargeras. Araxamas would have none of it. He fought Virgil viciously, keeping the ‘power’ away from him, as the Argents fought the Dreadlords off. The Power could be claimed by anyone, any who wielded it would wield the power of the Shadowlands itself. The power Thule had sapped from the very realm through rituals taught to him by Sargeras. All was on the table, all was at stake. But Virgil would have his way. The Dreadlords would be defeated by the Argents, as would Araxamas, and Anicus, be defeated by Virgil. Virgil would claim the power he sought, thanking the Argents for playing their part, and returning them to reality, as he kept Araxamas as his prisoner. The Argents would return to Fenris Isle, the Allied force would be abandoned and the forces would go their separate ways, teleporting through Kirin Tor portals. The Volunteer army would be abandoned, as would the Knights of Fenris. Their task done, they would return to their lives in the other nations of humanity. 'The Shadowlands' Araxamas would be imprisoned in the Shadowlands and spent a long time simply lost in its endless woodland. Searching for his blade, the Archstrike, so that he may use its power to escape the Shadowlands. It would not be easy however, and after defeating a Loa, and a Dark Rider, he would finally reclaim the blade after an encounter with a lake spirit. He then met Virgil, who congratulated him, and then told him the Lake spirit had been the spirit of his long deceased mother, Mary Terimidias. Araxamas then made amends with his mother, before returning to Virgil who took it upon himself to put Araxamas in line. He then struck a deal. Araxamas would serve Virgil by hunting the Loa spirits, and in return Virgil would release his mother’s spirit. Araxamas would hunt many Loa before finally abandoning the pact. After an encounter with his corrupted wife, he became lost, nowhere to be seen again. The Archstrike was later recovered by Dawn as she and the Argents visited the Shadowlands, Dawn struck a new deal with Virgil to negotiate her and the Argents release from the realm. She would now hunt the Loa, as her father had done. She however would not honour the arrangement. Louisea, with the help of Anicus, entered the Shadowlands in search of Araxamas, however during her search she was corrupted. In self defence, Araxamas was forced to slay her, breaking his heart. Anicus would help Araxamas escape the Shadowlands, bringing him to the gates of Tyr's Hand. 'Rejoining the Crusade' Araxamas still had much hate for Dathrohan, the Crimson Legion and most of the Crusade, but he knew there was still some honorable people to be found there, and he knew if he would them anywhere, it would be Tyr's Hand. He was captured and brought before Briggate Abbendis who immidiently recognised him and offered him an alias and a position as a Commander. Commander Fenestor. He accepted, knowing that by helping the Crusade he might preserve at least some remnant of his people, while also damaging the Scourge and perhaps having the influence to help the Argent Dawn out in future relations. But he also understood Dathrohan, the Crimson Legion and the Inquisition would not sit idly by and let him live in peace. He lived very secretivly, but unfortunately trouble would come to him, as word of Araxamas gaining his own Regiment would reach Crusader Lord Jesseriah Mcree, who too had wanted his own Regiment for some time. Jesseriah, jeleous some outsider was able to command a regiment before he could, challenged who he thought was an old feeble Commander to a duel. He found himself to be horribly mistaken and outmatched. Araxamas's victory was a miscalculation on his part, as word of Jesseriah's defeat would lead to the Inquisition investigating him, and discovering his identity. Not long after, Araxamas was approached by the Bishops of Tyr, secretive monks who lived in the Abbey in the city's lower area. They still bore the colours of Old Lordaeron and quickly gained Araxamas's trust, after explaining to him their own troubles with Virgil, and how they knew so much about him. It would not take long for Dawn, his daughter, Xion his childhood friend, and Andrew Ferrule, another good friend, to portal into the City with the help of the Kirin Tor. The Bishops gave them alias's and uniforms and they quickly joined Araxamas in his mission to help the Crusade and prepare it for the trouble to come. They would not have much success however, as Araxamas would be captured, the Abbey of the Bishops would be raided and most of them captured, and Xion to also be captured. 'Alone' Araxamas was captured by the Inquisition and handed over to Balnazzar, who tortured him fiercly from the Scarlet Hold in Stratholme. Not for information at first, but just for pleasure. Then he began to question how much Araxamas could know about the Shadowlands and Virgil. Fortunately for Araxamas, he was jailbreaked by Anicus and a horde of Scourge. But of course, it didn't turn out to be a good thing. Anicus would bring Araxamas to Kel'Thuzad, proposing they could turn Araxamas into a powerful weapon against Virgil. Kel'Thuzad reluctantly agreed but discovered he would not be able to Will-Bend Araxamas due to a vast portion of Araxamas's soul being contained within The Archstrike. Kel'Thuzad would need to corrupt the Archstrike if he wished to also corrupt Araxamas, but before he could begin, Araxamas convinced Anicus to defect and free him. Anicus would guarentee Araxamas's escape, but would die himself. Araxamas dove through a Deathgate created by Anicus. 'Plaguelands' The Deathgate took Araxamas to Tyr's Hand. It was the middle of the night, Araxamas was half naked. He needed to find shelter. He climbed up the side of the nearby Inn, recognising his daughter Dawn was staying in a room there, he opened the window and collapsed on the bed. Dawn found him, and gathered her allies, convinced he would need healing and care, clearly showing signs of torture. Several Scarlets however discovered his presence and a conflict errupted. It was eventually settled by a Scarlet mage however. Araxamas knew he would need to go into hiding and found safety in the cellar of the Inn which had been operating as a command centre for the City's resistance, following a new dictator style reign by the Scarlet higherups. The Inquisition was keen to take control of the town, and began to introduce mind-controlling magic into the fray. Key political figures, leaders and members of the millitary were quickly taken control of. Only a few nights later, Araxamas himself would be captured. The Inquisition pressed their magics, but Araxamas was surprisingly difficult to control. During the procedure, he broke free of his bonds and killed all his captors, fleeing Tyr's Hand in a rage of disorientation and confusion. The Inquisition, still in possession of The Archstrike, quickly handed it over to Lord Balnazzar. He spent several days in the Plaguelands, surviving with nothing but his hands, simply ripping Undead apart as they approached. Fortunately he would encounter an old friend, Harriot Kendricks, who would take Araxamas to his secluded camp on a Plaguelands mountaintop. As Scarlets fled Tyrs Hand to Stormwind, news would reach Stormwind of Araxamas's escape into the Plaguelands. Araxamas's old friend and fellow Knight, Arlos, would mount an expedition with some of his Stormwindian Knights to find and capture Araxamas. The Argent Dawn also set out to find the Knightlord and were successful. They spent the night at Harriot's camp, speaking to Araxamas, who had lost most of his memmory. When the Stormwind Knights arrived however, they had to hand Araxamas over to them, and he was taken back with them to Stormwind. 'Stormwind' In Stormwind, Araxamas was admitted to a mental home in the Cathedral District where priests could see to him and help him recover his memmory. It never worked however, and Araxamas spent his days at the institution bored and frustrated. He occasional visits from Arlos, among others, and suffered from intense nightmares, often details of his horrific past reanimated to try and remember themselves. When Andrew Ferrule arrived and returned The Archstrike, Araxamas was able to regain his memmories, collecting himself, he left the mental home soon after, eager to discover what his place would now be, in this sprawling, chaotic and mysterious city. Blackmail Araxamas's time alone did not last long in Stormwind, as he would be approached by a wealthy lord and powerful nobleman, Lord Cato, who threatened to have his Wife, Louisea, and Daughter, Dawn, killed if he did not obey him. Araxamas reluctantly accepted. Araxamas saved Cato's life after a Dark Rider was dispatched to Cato's offices. Araxamas was able to defeat the Rider with the Archstrike. On ''Lordaeron Day, ''Araxamas interrupted the Dawn Service taking place in the Cathedral Square and challenged King Varian publicly to a duel, to which Varian accepted, before having Araxamas thrown in the stockades until the duel. Appearance, Traits and Characteristics Appearance Araxamas has a strong build and a tall frame, A lifetime of dedication to the physical training and practices of Knighthood have given him just that. His hair is greyed, his skin lightly tanned. He bares many scars on his skin and dents and scratches on his armor. His armor is made of a composite of Thorium and other metals, giving it a silvery sheen. He wears the old tabard of Lordaeron, ripped and faded from the years. Finally on his back, is the Archstrike. It rests in a custom made sheath which allows for a usually impractical back-sheath. The sheath is half open, and is clipped at the top, meaning unclipping the top makes for easy retrieval of the weapon. Traits and Characteristics Araxamas is an old soldier, and he has the humor of one too. He doesn't mind a drink with those who see as he does, and would even drink in the bar with his men on Fenris Isle back in the day. Although he was raised by a silver spoon, He doesn't seem like a Lord at all in character. He knows Lordaeron like the back of his hand, He knows every town in Lordaeron and can walk around in any central Lordaeron forest blind. He has a strong sense of solemnity, duty and integrity. He values company, but draws most of his strength from within himself, believing the hardships he has faced all his life are columns that support him. He doesn't like talking about the past, and although he doesn't hate Paladins like he used to, He'll still treat them as second class fighters.